


Seeing The Face of God

by KitsuneKihoshi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Background Javert/Valjean - Freeform, Character x Reader story, F/M, I am ashamed I only found one of these on the internet, PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENT IF YOU WANT THIS SERIES TO CONTINUE!!, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKihoshi/pseuds/KitsuneKihoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life changes forever the day you become the housekeeper to none other than Inspector Javert. You, just a slum girl from the poor Parisian streets, will be given the opportunity to see into Javert's reality and maybe even fall in love. </p><p> </p><p>Ok. I don't know WHY I had the urge to write and Javert/Reader story. I just did. Okay? So, anyways, please give me your honest criticism and tell me if you think I should keep going with this series. Thanks guys!!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: That's All You Can Say For The Life Of The Poor

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much setting up the relationship. If you guys want, there will be more in the future!... Much more. >;3

"Help! Help! Get off of me," you screamed, trying to get away from this filthy man trying to harm you. His swollen cock poked you through your thin, worn dress and you huffed in disgust as he tried to press closer to you. How this began, you couldn't remember. Well... Actually...

The apple you stole from this man's cart laid on the ground far away. Once you had your prize, you dashed away, the man ran after you, screaming and shouting. After a few minutes of dodging and sprinting, you believed you were safe. Then, out of nowhere, the man you stole from pinned you to the wall of this alleyway in the slums of Paris, France. 

That was the reason you were here, this rat lifting your dress and unbuckling his trousers. Unconsciously, you began to cry. You were still pure. It was the only thing you truly got to call your own in this hell you were forced to call home. Now, he was going to take that away from you. All because you were starving away to nothing. You closed your eyes, waiting...

Suddenly, the weight that pinned you to the filthy wall was whisked away. Your eyes snapped open to see a police inspector (at least, thats what you assumed the stranger was by his uniform and hat) wrestling the man to the ground and put the shackles around his wrists. You knew you should leave; grab your apple off the ground and run. However, you were stuck there, staring at the two strangers on the dirty street. When the police inspector looked up at you, you snapped out of your trance. No... I-it couldn't be... And yet it is! This man who saved you was none other than the cold, ruthless Inspector Javert. The man you were taught to hate and fear the most saved you.

"Are you okay, Mademoiselle," a gruff voice asked. That was when you first locked eyes with the Inspector. For a second, you were frozen, but you quickly recovered and nodded briskly. 

"Y-yes... Thank you, Inspec-" You stopped thanking him when you followed his gaze -- he was now staring at the stolen apple that was now ruined by the Parisian streets. Javert frowned at it and then looked back up at you and took in your mucky, skinny form. To your surprise, the inspector pulled a fresh apple from his pocket and handed it to you. Then, before you could truly express your thanks, he was gone and the apple cart man disappeared with him.


	2. Chapter One: New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy! :) PLEASE comment if you have any questions or suggestions or just regular comments about the work so far.

The next time you finally saw him was about a week later.

You were walking through the Parisian slums, shivering from the cold. It was mid-November and a blanket of snow continued to cover the city. You turned a street corner and was surprised to see Inspector Javert standing across the street, observing the clatter and chaos. Though your instincts told you to stay as far away from him as possible, you found your feet moving towards him by their own accord, dodging horses and playful children and their hungry parents. Surprisingly, when he sensed someone approaching him, he did not give you a look that said your company would be unappreciated. He nodded his head to you as you came to a stop about meter away from him. 

"Aren't you the girl from a week ago? The apple thief that was about to get raped," Javert asked, lowering his eyes. You felt your face grow hot in embarrassment and anger from his rude title for you, but you managed to keep the venom out of your voice.

"Y-yes, Monsieur l'Inspectur. My name is [Your Name]. I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day... And for the apple." Once those final words registered in his brain, you were slightly amused to see his own face grow a small shade of red and his eyes grow wide in surprise. Javert's moment of humanity only lasted a split second, though, before the stone mask he wore on his face and heart was put back into place.

"I should have arrested you," he stated, still staring you down. You gulped quietly and looked down. "You are a thief. And thieves must be punished to the fullest extent of the law." You could almost feel the cold heavy metal of the shackles binding your wrists.

"Please... Inspector... Don't arrest me. I was starving! I'm trying to look for work! I swear-"

"You are still a thief, mademoiselle." You finally looked up at him, tears threatening to show.

"I'll repay my debt to society! I promise!" A thought suddenly invaded your head; a silly, stupid thought. Yet, you couldn't stop it before it slipped out of your mouth. "Perhaps you have some work I can do for you to help repay my debt." 

There was a moment of silence between them before a rough noise came from Javert -- he was laughing. 

"Girl, I have no work for you! What could YOU do for me?!"

"You don't need a housekeeper, monsieur?! I can do that! I can cook! I can clean! I can follow orders! I'll do whatever you may wish!" Suddenly, your arms wrap around Javert's stiff figure, which became even more tightly wound at your touch. "Please," you cried desperately.

A few seconds passed by before the inspector pulled himself away from you and looked your frail frame over. A sigh was pulled from his lips as he pinched the bridge of his noise. 

"I guess I DO need a housekeeper...," he muttered. You looked up, hope filling you. He quickly looked away from you and sighed again. You just noticed his face was a little red from when you hugged him. ".... Are you sure you can do all that I will require you to do?"

"Oh yes! I swear!" Javert sighed again and then looked you in the eye, his cold eyes causing you to feel a slight chill. He sighed again, but this time, it was a sigh of defeat.

"... Stay with me, mademoiselle. I will take you to my quarters as soon as my shift is through."

You could hardly believe your ears. You were not only getting a second chance, but you were getting a job!! Only Javert could see the weird looks the beggers gave them as you hugged your new employer with renewed vigor, weeping silently with joy as you did so.

Your new life has finally begun.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Walking through the streets of Paris was an entirely different experience with the Inspector. You found yourself feeling rather safe by his side. He eyed you suspiciously as you began to twirl through the streets, dancing to a tune only you could hear. 

"What are you doing, girl," he asked gruffly. You turned back to him and couldn't help but give him a big smile.

"You've never been so happy that you've began to dance, Inspector," you asked innocently. His eyes narrowed, catching up to you with his long strides and stopping next to you. He was close enough that his body heat warmed you slightly through the thin rags you called a dress. It took a lot of will power from your part to not draw closer to the warmth. 

"I've never been happy, mademoiselle." You looked at him, stunned.

"You've never been happy...? But why-" Before you could finish, he began to walk away from you. The snow underneath your feet and the long strides of Inspector Javert made it all the more difficult to catch up to him. As you started to catch up to him, you looked around. The lamps lit the otherwise dark streets, making the white snow sparkle. The stars were out and for once, you felt safe. How could Javert not be happy when he was so much more fortunate than you?

You looked him over curiously. The bicorn hat he wore was obviously put on with great care. His cropped brown hair was dashed with gray. He had no whiskers, but the small wrinkles on his face also gave away that he was older. The buttons lining down his chest were like stars against the dark blue of his uniform. His black boots were also freshly polished. Unlike yourself, he was also definitely not starving and cold. In your opinion, he had no reason to be unhappy.

Suddenly, you found yourself crashing into Javert, your face getting buried in the fresh-smelling uniform. He looked back at you, a blank expression on his face. You were now standing in front of a small house. It wasn't that much better than the houses in the slums, to be honest, but the paint wasn't peeling and the exterior seemed ordinary and seemly vacant, much like the Inspector's personality. Against the dark blue and white of the house, Javert almost seemed invisible.

"We're here," Javert announced, stepping aside so you could go first. Cautiously, you walked the sidewalk and climbed the old stairs until you were face-to-face with the door. When the Inspector reached around you to unlock the door, you flinched and found yourself backed into his chest. Slowly, you looked up to find him looking back down at you. "You get scared easily, mademoiselle. We need to fix that." You blushed and looked back down. The door opened with a creak. You stepped inside. "Welcome home, [Name]."


	4. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I dont know why, but I checked my inbox on here tonight for the first time in a LONG TIME and I was SHOCKED to see that so many people liked this story! I thought I was writing it for myself! XD So, thanks to you all, I'm back and writing! I will try to update at least every other day, but with color guard and school and everything else going on, I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy!

You walked into the house cautiously, almost certain that this was a trap and a bunch of men in uniform would come and drag you away. But, to your relieve, the house was empty of not only people, but personality. The walls were a peach color all throughout the house. There was only a few rooms -- the living room, which they were in currently and the biggest part of the house and was complete with only an old desk, a few lamps, a chair by the desk, a worn out couch and a filthy fire place that looked like it had not been used in years. You got excited when you saw the fireplace because ever since you were little, you always dreamed of curling up next to a roaring fireplace with a good book and safe in the arms of a lover. Even though Inspector Javert was no where even close to a lover, the fireplace and a good book would be enough.

Next was the kitchen, which was distinguished from the living room by not only the sink, stove and cabinets, but by the cheap hard wood floors morphing into dark brown tile. 

The next room was the master bedroom -- Javert's room. It was just as boring as the rest of the house, not that you were surprised by that. It had a king sized bed in it that was adorned with dark brown sheets, a nightstand with a lamp on it and a dresser. Right across from the master bedroom was the one and only bathroom in the whole house. It was a full bath and fancier and cleaner than any other bathroom you had been in. The same dark tile that was in the kitchen was in the bathroom and it was complete with a sink and a metal tub.

Finally, he led you to what you hoped was your room. "You are free to decorate however you like, madame. Just don't mess up the room and keep it tasteful please," Javert grumbled as he lit a small lantern by the door. The room wasn't as big as Javert's room, but it was a decent size. There was a queen sized bed with light brown sheets, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a small dresser and a closet. It was everything you could have dreamt of and more. Tears filled your eyes as you slowly walked into your new room. 

"I-is this really mine, Monsieur," you asked in wonder. _This must be a dream... This has to be a dream! This is too good to be true!_

"Yes, [Name]. Its all yours." You couldn't help but to embrace your new employer, showering him with thanks and praise and promises that you would be a great employee. He sighed and struggled to push you off.

"Mademoiselle, you have a slight hugging problem that will need to be taken care of. Now, go to sleep. You have a lot of work a head of you and so do I. Good night, [Name] and pleasant dreams."


End file.
